In the current SCCOR, we are attempting to understand the underlying biochemical mechanisms of LV remodeling and, as such, this Core is integral in that it will provide in vivo measurements of LV function and geometry in all SCCOR projects. The state of the art features are brought to bear in both human and animal studies. First, in the human studies we utilize 3-dimensional MR imaging and tissue tagging with state of the art quantitative strain and curvature analysis led by Dr. Denney at Auburn University. This allows for a definitive analysis of changes in geometry and function that is also highly reproducible and, thus, highly amenable to the serial studies. The reproducibility of imaging is crucial for comparisons within and between projects. Therefore, centralization of this and the service it provides are central to the success of the SCCOR. Second, animals will undergo echocardiographic examinations and hemodynamic assessments to obtain LV dimensions, LV end-systolic stress-volume and LV end-diastolic pressure-volume relations. Therefore, centralization of this and the service it provides are central to the success of the SCCOR. One important ultimate goal of Imaging is to generate new insight regarding LV remodeling and function using state of the art three-dimensional magnetic resonance imaging and quantitative strain and curvature analysis that will in turn motivate future novel hypothesis-driven experimental and therapeutic approaches.